Stuck in the Closet
by Luxurien
Summary: Kisame is a an IRS agent sent to audit Sasuke Uchiha, who has a clingy ex on the way and immediately shoves the agent into a closet to avoid said clingy ex from getting the wrong idea, locking the door. Unknown to both Sasuke and Kisame, Itachi was cleaning out said closet, naked. Clingy, possessive Naruto & tsundere Sasuke.
1. Locked

Stuck in the Closet – Chapter 1: Locked

Kisame glanced at his GPS one last time before stopping his car at the gate of the Uchiha estate.

"Can I help you?" A man in a suit asked. He had an earpiece and mic attached to his clothing.

"Uh, yes. I have an appointment, I'm here to meet Uchiha Sasuke about taxes, I'm from the IRS, Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Ah yes, we have been expecting you." The man in the suit nodded. "Please come in." The man in the suit typed a code into the entryway and the gate before Kisame's car opened.

"Feel free to park anywhere." The man said, waving Kisame forward. "Just ring the doorbell and the butler should be with you."

"Thank you." Kisame said, nodding as he entered. There was a small, London style, sign that said "parking garage" with an arrow pointing to the right, so Kisame followed it.

"Geez." Kisame said when he entered the parking garage. It was full of cars of all kinds, incredibly expensive, fancy cars. Kisame stopped appreciatively to admire a Rolls-Royce Phantom before remembering himself and leaving the parking garage and heading through the pathway that led back outside.

There was a large pond outside, and two young kids playing there - a boy with black hair and green eyes and another blonde girl with shining blue eyes. They were in awe of a small group of tadpoles and giggling as little kids do. Kisame smiled, it was nice to see children getting along. A small part of him, a pet he hoped he could hide away to remain as professional as possible, was extremely sad by the sight. Children meant the Uchiha was married. The fact that there was a Sasuke Uchiha further confused the matter.

_This is probably a different Uchiha._ Kisame told himself. Inside, he knew it probably wasn't so. _It isn't my business to think about this._ Kisame shook away those thoughts and continued forward.

Kisame kept going until he reached the large double doors of the four story mansion and he pressed his finger to the doorbell.

Immediately, a butler came to open the door and said "Mr. Hoshigaki, please come on in."

"Thank you." Kisame nodded, as he entered.

"You may keep your shoes on." The butler said as he noticed Kisame about to take his shoes off.

"Oh thanks." Kisame felt awkward in the politeness he was receiving.

"Follow me this way, there is an office near in the east wing and all the necessary files have been prepared for you there."

"Excellent." Kisame said as he followed the butler. It was always good to have someone who knew what they were doing. If this Sasuke Uchiha kept his papers in record that should make the audit very easy and he could go back to his life.

The office was a large, octagonal room that contained a standard desk, large printer and many filing cabinets. The design was a strange mixture of Modern and American Empire, with dark wooden finishing. It was clearly visible through what seemed to be a living room because of its windows.

"Where is Mr. Uchiha?" Kisame asked, noticing that there was no one in the room.

"He will be with you shortly, in the meantime, would you like me to bring you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice? Perhaps some wine?"

"Some juice might be good."

"Alright, please wait outside of the office until Mr. Uchiha is ready for you." The butler as he turned to leave. "You may sit here in the waiting area."

Kisame sat down on a sofa in the living room area outside of the office, getting out his phone to read the BBC.

"You're coming now?! I'm busy! And frankly, I don't want to see you!" A harsh voice, seething with anger churned out and Kisame turned towards the voice to see a man heading down to the living area.

The man had raven black hair and dark onyx eyes. He wore pants that were way too tight and had on an equally tight t-shirt.

"Whatever! Fuck. I don't have time for you, I'll have my guards throw you out at the gate!" The man's voice rose in anger as he shut off the phone and finally reached the bottom steps, turning to face Kisame.

"And you are...?" He asked the blue IRS agent.

"I'm from the IRS. I came here to review your taxes..." Kisame began but the man interrupted.

"Oh, you. Let's get this out of the way as soon as...-" He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing again. "Excuse me a moment." The man said to Kisame.

"DOBE I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST. Stop calling me!" The man nearly screamed into the phone. There was a pause before he continued. "What the fuck do you mean you're here? You're at the door? Fuck. Don't come in." Sasuke clicked the phone shut but the sound of the door opening upstairs could be heard.

"Er..." Kisame said wondering what he just got himself into.

"You. Hide. That's my ex, if he sees you here he will kill us both and ask questions later." The raven haired man said between clenched teeth, with an angry glare.

"I.. That is that would be inappro-." Kisame began when the man in tight clothing gripped Kisame and with surprising force tossed him into a nearby door, slamming it shut. Kisame heard the lock click as the man quickly locked it. "Just stay in there until my ex leaves okay? We can do taxes after."

Outside the footsteps coming down could be heard before an angry voice called "TEME!"

"Dobe!" The man responded.

But Kisame was no longer focused on the two angry voices outside. See, when the man had shoved him into the nearby room he didn't bother to see what was inside. What was inside was a man reading a book on a chair, completely naked. The man had well toned muscles and long black hair tied into a pony tail and bags around his eyes. He sat there like some sort of king, one leg just slightly above the other in a relaxed stance, one hand keeping his face up and the other with the book flipped before him. To say he was incredibly hot was an understatement, and Kisame could immediately feel his pants tighten at the sight, however involuntary.

But that wasn't the only reason for Kisame's reaction - nope. The man, naked, before Kisame right now was what had haunted Kisame's dreams for the past few years. He was Uchiha Itachi - the man Kisame had fallen in love with in high school. They separated in college when Itachi went to an Ivy League college states away. Not that there would have been a future - Itachi was perfect. Kisame may have been the star athlete but Itachi was the star everything and despite keeping to himself as much as possible and studying, he was still extremely popular. He probably didn't even know who Kisame was - but Kisame knew oh so much about Itachi. The memories caused a dull pain in Kisame's heart.

And the moment the lock clicked shut, the Itachi's deep onyx eyes met Kisame's cold, beady ones. Outside two voices could be heard screaming at each other, and Kisame was sure he heard glass shattering.

"Well." The naked man said, his expression unchanging. "This is an unusual situation."

"Uh." Kisame was at a loss for words. "Yeah. This is not what I expected when I was told to come here for taxes."

Itachi nodded, his hair falling gently from his shoulder onto chest. Kisame inhaled and tried to avoid looking away from the man's eyes, which was incredibly hard.

"Ah, so you are the IRS agent." The man said, getting up from his seat and walking over to Kisame as if completely unaware of both the effect he was having on Kisame and the fact that he was naked. "I apologize for my little brother, Sasuke. He is the one who so carelessly locked you in here."

"Ah." Kisame said as he heard a loud thud outside. He thought he knew everything about Itachi, but how did he not know the man had a little brother? He had heard that Itachi's entire family had died.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. I actually had the necessary files organized into digital format for you, and happen to have them on my tablet here." Itachi said reaching into a drawer nearby and pulling out a tablet, turning his back to Kisame and slightly bending over as he did so.

_That ass..._ The bulge in Kisame's pants began throbbing and was becoming too uncomfortable to bear. "H-Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame managed to mutter out as he watched Itachi's movements.

The man then turned around and casually brought the tablet over to Kisame. "Here, I know it is inconvenient but you may be able to begin working with this, and I highly suggest you not go out there and get stuck in the crossfire between those two."

"O-of course." Kisame managed to mumble, his eyes focusing on the Uchiha's pale, creamy skin and the way his lips moved as he formed sentences. This wouldn't normally happen to Kisame - but what else would be expected when you're locked in a closet with a naked man who looks like he's one of those male fashion models straight off of the runway? And on top of that your childhood crush? No, crush couldn't explain what it was to Kisame - obsession more like.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked inquisitively, as he stepped close to Kisame, the tablet gripped in his hands. Itachi's scent filled the air and made Kisame feel dizzy - it was like vanilla.

"Yes. Of course." Kisame said, gathering himself. He had gawked inappropriately at the man long enough. It would make him uncomfortable, and frankly it was making Kisame uncomfortable as well. They had to maintain a professional environment, Kisame was here for work after all. Or as professional an environment as is possible when dealing with a random naked man while locked in a closet and - what was that sound?

"Mm Naruto, not like that... You'll make me..." Sasuke's voice from the other side turned into a deep, throaty moan, heard through the paper thin walls connecting the two rooms. The sound sent shivers down Kisame's spine and all the blood in his body pooled downwards. So much for professional.

Kisame blushed as he realized what was probably going on and his own lack of composure. Quickly he turned to apologize to Itachi for his unprofessional behavior and very near died from forgetting how to breathe.

Itachi's eyes were now focused on the door behind Kisame. He was unnaturally close to the blue man, and he was blushing a deep Crimson, his breaths coming in as ragged as Kisame's were. A single look down told Kisame all he needed to know about just how aroused the man was. Kisame felt a tinge of jealousy that he wasn't the cause of the arousal and without thinking, raised his hand and ran it through Itachi's bangs, brushing the soft hair aside to better get a look at the man before him.

Itachi responded in kind by looking at Kisame, his eyes wide and his lips widening slightly.

"K-Kisame..?" Itachi asked in a beautiful, hoarse whisper.

That was too much for Kisame. Hearing his name be called out in such a way by the man of his dreams burned the desire into him - he wanted nothing more then to hear Itachi call his name over and over, in moans. The electric feeling pooled in his gut and Kisame grabbed Itachi by his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The surprise of the kiss had left Itachi's mouth slightly open me Kisame didn't waste a moment plunging into its depths, desperately seeking Itachi's tongue, the very one he had spent over ten years dreaming of ravishing.

_If this one kiss is all I ever get from Itachi, I could die happy today._ Kisame was on cloud number nine just thinking about it. The only thing that saddened him was the fact that Itachi would definitely pull away, Kisame had pulled him in for a kiss and it was random and uncalled for. Between two men even. Itachi probably wasn't even gay.

The two tongues met and wrapped around each other in a fierce tango and Itachi was responding to Kisame's touch by leaning into the shark's body, seeking to be closer to the warmth.

_Did he just kiss me back? Is he closer to me?_ Kisame felt sure his heart would jump out of his chest from how fast it was beating.

Outside a piercing scream was heard as Sasuke came violently, shrieking Naruto's name.

"I..." Kisame began, hoping to apologize, but he didn't get to finish because Itachi's lips once again met with Kisame's own. Kisame moaned into the kiss, his erection was so hard Kisame was afraid it would tear his pants to get free - it was painful. Kisame could not hold still for the life of him and thruster his lower body forward slightly, hoping it wouldn't bother Itachi and trying to be still after. Kisame could feel a wet spot on his pants from the excessive leaking precum, far more then he had experienced normally.

_This is a dream._

Itachi's hands gripped Kisame's suit jacket and tugged them off slowly.

_Oh god, he's undressing me. He wants this. Please don't wake me._

They broke the kiss and Itachi let his fingers wander over Kisame's dress shirt, sliding down.

"After all these years you still want me as much as you did back then." Itachi almost whispered to Kisame.

"You knew?"

"I did."

"I... I'm sorry." Kisame guiltiy tried to look away. Itachi probably knew and was disgusted, it's probably why he didn't say anything.

"For what?"

"Being... Like this."

"That's nothing to apologize for. Besides, I've wanted you just as bad all these years."

"This entire time?" Kisame asked in shock.

"Yes. No one else could satisfy me. I keep thinking of just you. Your insatiable lust for me cannot be compared to the weak desires others felt when looking at me - you make me feel so good, I'm the center of your every thought."

Kisame growled and pushed Itachi down, hovering over the raven who looked up at Kisame, surprised. It was a mixture of knowing this was okay because Itachi just confessed his desire for him and incredible jealousy that someone else touched what was rightfully his. The possessiveness rose by the instant as Itachi had been speaking, and Kisame was naturally a possessive and dominating person.

"You. Belong. To. Me. Don't ever speak of anyone else." Kisame harshly crushed his lips against Itachi's and ground his body against the raven's. Part of him was afraid his possessiveness was going to drive Itachi away- the other was too thrilled and had been waiting far too long for this moment to be patient.

Itachi moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Kisame and running his fingers through the blue man's dark navy blue locks.

Kisame managed to break their kiss just long enough to say "God, you are so hot."

"You." That was all Kisame needed to hear. Already he felt like he was being driven off the edge but he had to maintain himself.

Kisame began nipping at Itachi's ear, eliciting moans from the quivering mess below him.

_How can he be so hot? So perfectly reactive... This is everything I imagined and more._

"Clothes... Off." Itachi somehow managed to sound authoritative despite his predicament and through pants.

_I didn't even know it was possible to be so commanding while moaning with such desire..._

Kisame reluctantly eased away from Itachi's neck and stood on his knees over Itachi, practically tearing off of his shirt.

"If you knew how I felt all these years and you felt the same way, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kisame asked, unbuckling his belt. Years of lost time that could've been spent doing exactly this and more were running through Kisame's mind.

Itachi mumbled something unintelligible and used his hands to unbutton and tug at Kisame's pants.

This caught Kisame's attention. He knew the Uchiha pretty well, so he knew for sure that the man did not mumble. The fact that the Uchiha was not willing to comment sparked a growing curiosity in Kisame that was stronger even then his lust.

"What was that?" Kisame asked, slipping out of his pants and underwear at the same time.

"No particular reason." Itachi said calmly. "Take your socks and shoes off too."

"You're lying." Kisame said, slipping his socks and shoes off obediently.

"I'm not lying." Itachi lied.

"I can read you better then that after years of staring at your every movement."

Itachi stared straight into Kisame's eyes in annoyance and let his finger tips touch Kisame's chest, who felt a strong burning where his fingers ghosted over him.

"Itachi, answer me." Itachi continued to slide his fingers down, reaching past Kisame's navel and his eyes never leaving the shark's.

Kisame moaned, his body quaking. The things Itachi could do to him... Itachi's finger's found Kisame's cock and Kisame thrusted forward into Itachi's hand and closed his eyes, losing himself in the wonderful sensation.

Itachi gripped the large member in his hand and pumped once, twice...

Kisame was going to cum. It was too much, his every fantasy being realized before him. Suddenly a fear gripped Kisame as he thought of he would be disappointing Itachi by coming so easily, so early. The fear managed to run away the instantaneous desire to cum and reminded Kisame of his earlier mission. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed Itachi's hand, pulling it up to his chest and speaking. "You were telling me something Itachi."

Itachi responded with slightly wider eyes for a moment before smirking.

"Kisame..." Itachi whispered seductively and Kisame felt himself about to fall over the edge all over again. Itachi was a damn succubus.

Itachi lowered his head slowly, his eyes not leaving Kisame's, licking his lips as he did so. Kisame inhaled, his pupils dilating as he knew what was coming and it was more then he could dare dream. He was afraid to move for fear it would change the crow's mind.

Then it happened. Itachi licked the head of Kisame's cock and Kisame quaked, moaning and grabbing Itachi's head and roughly forcing his cock down the crow's throat. It was too much. It was too much.

Kisame thrusted forward into Itachi's mouth, just once and he came. He had been holding it in for far too long, was far too gone. The orgasm, the explosion was unlike anything Kisame had ever experienced, it was euphoria on a whole new dimension. If there was a heaven, it existed in this moment.

Itachi coughed and tried to swallow all of Kisame's cum, but could not because of the sheer amount Kisame had cum, the thick, sticky white substance was all over Itachi.

Kisame took one look at the erotic sight below him and he was hard again - far too soon. Normally, this would not happen, but the intense desire and years worth of pent up tension were working their magic.

Now that Kisame had finished once though, he could think just barely enough to consider several things. The first was that he had been too harsh in grabbing Itachi and just shoving his cock down the man's throat, there was a small amount of fear in Kisame that it would drive Itachi away - the fear that Kisame was feeling as strongly as his desire. The second was the thought that he still didn't know why Itachi hadn't asked Kisame sooner.

"Itachi." Kisame stated, deciding to play the dominant card.

Itachi responded by looking up at Kisame, as he finished wiping the cum off his face and was licking it off his hand. His eyes were needy and full of lust. Kisame forgot what he was going to ask and instead stared at the most erotic sight he had seen in his entire life.

Itachi tilted his head just slightly to the left, questioningly when Kisame remembered.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me sooner."

"I told you. I have no particular reason for it."

"And you were lying. We aren't continuing until you tell me."

"Liar." Itachi smiled, licking his lips and reaching once again, hungrily, for Kisame's cock. This time Kisame grabbed Itachi's hands and glared - as much as he could with a ridiculously hard erection - and said "tell me."

Itachi pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. Kisame was losing his resolve. But two could play at this game. Kisame pulled Itachi towards him, receiving what could be considered a joyful, satisfied expression from the Uchiha. Itachi shook his hips erotically and subconsciously as he got closer and Kisame lost his breath for the hundredth time that day.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hair tightly and licked the man's ear, his tongue swirling around the ridges. Itachi moaned, his body shaking with need.

Kisame smirked. This was working. He then rubbed his erection against Itachi's and whispered into the crow's ear "if you don't tell me, you aren't getting any." Itachi moaned out, his body thrusting forward involuntarily and his nails digging into Kisame's back.

"I'm waiting." Kisame whispered as he nibbled Itachi's ear.

Itachi made a sound but Kisame ignored it, squeezing the crow's ass cheeks.

"Want me." Itachi managed to say as his mind whirred.

"What?"

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore if you had me. I didn't want to lose your attention, your intense desire... It was too addicting."

Kisame blinked. For a reason like that?

Kisame shoved Itachi to the ground, angry.

"K-Kisame?" Itachi said, his voice fearful.

Kisame ignored the crow and instead found his belt and grabbed Itachi's hands, tying them and the belt together above Itachi's head so the crow couldn't move his hands.

"K-Kisame this..."

"Shut up." Kisame ordered. Itachi shut up, moving his body in need towards Kisame.

Kisame grabbed Itachi by the belt that tied his hands and moved him into sitting position, immediately afterwards meeting his lips to Itachi's for a quick, wet kiss. Their mouths separated a few seconds later with their saliva continuing to connect their mouths for a second after the disconnect. Itachi moaned and his hands clenched.

"I will always want you this much." Kisame said as he kissed Itachi all over - every inch of the body he had needed all these years. Speaking between kisses he said "you have no idea... Probably how bad... I've wanted you ... This whole time... I love you..." Itachi bit his lip to keep from screeching out in his desire as every warm, loving, kiss covered his body. Itachi wanted nothing more release but Kisame was going too slow. And yet, every kiss felt wonderful, it the feeling, the intense desire and love that Itachi had craved so long.

"You should've... Told me... But you didn't... All because of... That dumb ... Reason... I'm going... To get... Revenge." As Kisame said that last one he settled at the crow's navel, kissing, biting and licking all around, leaving marks on the crow's pale skin. Kisame's hand traced down squeezed Itachi's balls, causing Itachi's erection to quiver touch Kisame's lower neck.

"R-revenge?" Itachi managed to pant out, his body was a quivering mess. "Please... Kisame please..."

Kisame felt such incredible pleasure hearing his name be called just as he had wished, begging him, desiring him. Kisame barely suppressed a moan from that ecstacy alone as he worked to leave his mark all over the crow.

"Kisame..." Itachi tightened his knees around the blue man's body, trying to hold his own, his cock just barely getting the touch it needed by scraping against Kisame's skin. "I'm sorry... I should've told you, but please, right now..."

Kisame grabbed Itachi's cock at that exact moment eliciting a gasp from the crow that brought his body thrusting forward, desiring release now.

Kisame held the crow down with his arms and pumped Itachi's cock once, refusing to let the man move.

"Kisame please, more. Please more." Itachi moaned out, his face red and full of desire. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Kisame smirked.

"Anything." Itachi breathed, shivering all over. He was going to cum, he had to, he needed to.

Kisame responded by licking up towards Itachi's cock head from the underside of the base, his hand moving down to squeeze Itachi's balls.

"Ahnn" Itachi moaned out in short bursts, his breath ragged.

Kisame wasted no more time - he swallowed Itachi's cock whole, swirling his tongue around the cock as best he could and bobbing his head back and forth. Itachi, free to move now, simultaneously thrusted his hips forward, enjoying the warm, wet depth that was Kisame's mouth.

It didn't take long for Itachi to cum - he had been teased for far too long. When he came, Itachi moaned and tried to free his hands but was unable to- instead his body escalated beyond to another plane of ecstasy. Kisame didn't let a single drop of Itachi's delicious, sweet nectar fall. He swallowed it all and then turned his eyes towards Itachi.

"From now on, you're my slave."

"Your what? No way." Itachi said, shaking his head.

Kisame growled, pinning Itachi down. "You belong to me now. You promised me whatever I wanted if I gave you release. For the next three days you will be my slave. I will punish you for your mistakes and use you as I see fit for denying me what was mine all these years."

The possessive, needy tone with which Kisame spoke caught Itachi completely off guard. He felt the strong urge to give in and submit to the terrifying man hovering over him. Itachi was still tied up and completely at the man's mercy, moreover he would continue to be if the shark was serious about this slave thing.

"I..." Itachi began but could not finish because Kisame had pulled Itachi into another, deep kiss, needing to be one with Itachi in so many ways for so much longer.

When Kisame finally broke the kiss and looked at Itachi with gentle, loving eyes Itachi knew already it was too late. He belonged to this man and nothing could change it. Kisame had claimed him, made him his and it was too late.

"Okay." Itachi could say nothing else.

"Not like you had a choice." Kisame said, his eyes piercing Itachi's. It was just phrasing, in reality Kisame had been waiting for permission.

"Kisame, Sasuke will be done with Naruto soon."

"Who? Oh wait yeah, of course." Kisame said, remembering the situation.

"Untie my hands and I'll take you through a secret path to my room."

"There was a way out this whole time?"

"Untie me."

"Don't order me around." Kisame growled, adjusting the belt and tying Itachi's hands behind his back. "Tell me what way to go, but you aren't free just yet."

"This way." Itachi said, pouting that his hands weren't free as he used his nose to act as a guide.

Kisame smiled, then picked up Itachi bridal style and the two headed upstairs through the secret passageway to Itachi's room.

-.-.-

A/N : okay so I felt this was a good stopping point to what was supposed to be a one shot. I am thinking of continuing this but maybe not it's not too bad by itself. I do have a lot of ideas though hmmmm...


	2. Naruto's Mission

Stuck in the Closet – Chapter 2: Naruto's Mission

-.-.-

Warning: Rated M, there are lemons – well okay more like limes but later chapters will have lemons! And Yaoi!

-.-.-

"Sasuke please…" Naruto begged, his azure blue eyes gazing sadly at the love of his life.

"No. Get. Out." Sasuke said harshly, his dark onyx eyes like daggers as he glared at his now ex-lover.

"Daddy are you fighting again?" A girl with short blonde hair and eyes just like Naruto's asked her two fathers.

"No, no, of course not Miku." Naruto soothed.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke snapped, the bangs of his raven black hair moving in front of his eyes for a moment. "Miku, come here. Your father was just leaving." Sasuke shook his head to the side to brush the bangs out of his eyes.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, without saying it aloud, he was communicating "she's my daughter too!"

"I don't want daddy to leave." Miku said softly, her eyes saddened.

"I know honey, but we can go to the zoo instead." Sasuke said, picking up Miku and holding her in his arms.

"I'll be back later." Naruto said, deciding not to break the moment, and needing some time to himself.

"No, you won't." Sasuke said.

"Daddy won't be back?" Miku asked, looking like she was about to cry.

"Of course daddy will be back." Naruto couldn't bear to hear her cry.

Sasuke sighed and walked away, leaving Naruto standing at the entrance to the Uchiha mansion. Naruto was about to leave, when Sasuke's older brother Itachi caught him.

"Naruto, I have been meaning to speak to you."

"Is it about Sasuke?" Naruto almost choked. "I'm sorry, I just need-."

"Just come with me." Itachi insisted.

"Okay." Naruto couldn't say no. He was depressed, and furthermore he was sure Itachi was going to kill him. Itachi was insanely overprotective of his brother. The worst part was, right now, Naruto didn't even care if Itachi did just that – he just felt awful.

Naruto followed Itachi to the library, where Sasuke wasn't likely to be or to come to at all. Then again, it wasn't a place Naruto went often either.

"Sit." Itachi said, gesturing to a comfortable sofa which Naruto could lay on.

Naruto obliged and felt the need to speak up. He cleared his throat and was about to speak when Itachi began speaking.

"I need your help, Naruto."

Naruto nearly fell back in shock. Itachi needed _his _help? What was the world coming to?

"I have a visitor coming in a few days and I need you to come help me with a certain problem." Itachi began shortly.

"I'm not welcome here anymore." Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry about that." Itachi said dismissively. "A few days without you and Sasuke will miss you way too much. Besides… I'll take this time to talk him into forgiving you and when you do come to help me with my problem I will arrange it so Sasuke can't say no to you."

"What do you mean by that? What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, suspiciously. He was warned by Sasuke that Itachi was a manipulative bastard, but he had never experienced this manipulation firsthand.

What Naruto didn't know was that he had in fact experienced it but never knew. Furthermore, his most recent fight with Sasuke was also manipulated by Itachi.

"What I want you to do is come here in a few days, I'll tell you exactly when, and you will call Sasuke and tell him you're here. Then you will come here and _fuck him._"

"Excuse me?" Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped back. "I uh, that is very uh, ahem, Itachi, that." Naruto didn't even know how to respond. This was the _last _thing he _ever _expected to hear from Itachi.

"I need you to do this Naruto, and in exchange I'll help you make up with Sasuke."

"Okay, okay, everything else aside…" Naruto said, blushing. "Sasuke doesn't want me anymore. How are you going to arrange it so he can't say no to me?"

"He loves you, Naruto." Itachi said, crossing his arms. "I know he does. He won't stay mad for long. And when you arrive he will be extremely horny. Take care of the problem."

"I..." Naruto wasn't sure. "Well if it gets Sasuke to come back to me…" Naruto was wondering if maybe he was in over his head right now.

"Excellent." Itachi beamed. "Now, I'll send you a text with further instructions… Until then…" Itachi had already whipped out his phone and was leaving. Naruto sat there thinking _He really is a manipulative bastard. I think I like it, mainly because it gets me back together with Sasuke. _

-.-.-

Leading up to the fated day in which Sasuke was to be audited by Kisame Hoshigaki, Naruto was completely depressed. All of his thoughts centered on Sasuke, everything was about Sasuke and the misunderstanding between them. Sasuke seemed to think there was something going on between himself and Gaara after a picture was somehow sent to his e-mail – a picture that didn't make any sense because it wasn't Naruto in that picture! But Sasuke wouldn't believe him, who would after seeing the proof in the form of hard evidence?

Sasuke was completely depressed. His Naruto, the love of his life, had actually cheated on him. It's true the two were fighting all the time, but it was playful fighting, a friendly rivalry. They had fun together, that's why they were perfect for each other. But why… Why would Naruto betray him? Sasuke felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest and clutched it, scrunching his eyes together as he his thoughts were filled with Naruto.

Itachi was overjoyed, scheming to get his childhood crush-er obsession into his pants. He had gone on too long without that blue man. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to just ask the man out like a normal person, instead he worked hard to manipulate the situation greatly. His plan was to stay naked in the large closet, pretending to clean or read or something, while the IRS agent and his obsession sat in the room outside. Sasuke and Naruto would be fighting, but with a little push in the right direction, Naruto could come back and make up with Sasuke, who would definitely toss Kisame into the nearby closet, and probably lock it too. Itachi _knew_ Sasuke would do this. He also knew that Naruto was ridiculously clingy even if he didn't show it. There is no way in hell he would remain calm if he saw Kisame.

Naruto was a bright, kind and energetic man. He was everything Sasuke could want in a lover. But he had his dark side – the side that showed whenever someone tried to hit on or was too close to _his _love. Oh yes, Naruto was clingy. Understatement.

And Kisame? Well… Kisame just had no idea what he was about to get himself into, so he was just living his life as always, trying to keep a certain Uchiha out of his head.

-.-.-

Just minutes before Naruto called Sasuke that day, Sasuke got an e-mail which he checked on his phone right away. The e-mail was from the same sender as the picture of Gaara with Naruto.

_The last e-mail was a fake._

Sasuke nearly destroyed his phone in rage. _Was it really fake? Have I been a jerk to Naruto?_

Immediately afterwards, Sasuke went straight to his room to think, but was surprised to find a picture laid out on the dresser.

_What the hell. _It was the picture with Naruto and Gaara, except instead of Naruto and Gaara it was Naruto and Sasuke! Someone had replaced Sasuke with Gaara in the picture, someone with very good photoshopping skills. Sasuke blushed as he remembered the event now – Naruto moaning his name, his body arching back in pleasure… All of the blood in Sasuke's body pooled downwards to his groin and he moaned.

Knock. Knock. Someone was at Sasuke's door.

"Sir, Mr. Hoshigaki from the IRS is here to see you."

_Fuck. _"I'll be right there."

"He's been waiting a while, please hurry."

"I get it!" Sasuke tried to distract himself from his thoughts only the thoughts got stronger. Sasuke moaned clutching the dresser, his eyes swirling for a moment before he gathered himself.

His phone rang as Sasuke was about to leave the room.

Naruto. _I can't deal with him right now. _Sasuke left the room and shut off the call. He could deal with Naruto later. Sasuke was not one for apologies and it would be ridiculously hard to do it…

As Sasuke made his way down he was continuously called by Naruto until he finally gave in and answered the call.

"WHAT?" Sasuke nearly yelled into the phone. He was getting agitated, partially because this was his fault, but also partially because Naruto was still calling when he had actual work to do.

"Sasuke, I'm coming over now, we have to talk!" Naruto said from the other side, his voice determined.

"You're coming now?! I'm busy! And frankly, I don't want to see you!" Sasuke said in a tone much harsher than intended. He would have to apologize properly later, he had work to do right now.

Sasuke could now see the IRS agent, who looked oddly familiar, in a suit sitting on the couch.

"I'm coming either way!" Naruto said from the other side.

"Whatever! Fuck. I don't have time for you, I'll have my guards throw you out at the gate!" Sasuke threatened, knowing he would do no such thing. He loved Naruto, but he could be annoying at the most trying of times. He had to get this tax stuff out of the way after all.

"And you are…?" Sasuke asked the agent, distracted by Naruto's blushing face in his mind.

"I'm from the IRS. I came to review your taxes…" The man began.

"Oh, you." Sasuke was snapped back to reality and now disappointed that the reality did not involve Naruto. "Let's get this out of the way as soon as…" Sasuke was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Okay, now Naruto was _really _getting on his nerves.

"DOBE I TOLD YOU TO GET LOST. Stop calling me!" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

"I'm already here, I'm coming in." Naruto said calmly from the other side, used to Sasuke's temper tantrums.

"What the fuck do you mean you're here?"

"I'm at the door."

"You're at the door? Fuck. Don't come in." Sasuke's resolve was completely gone. He needed his Naruto. Sasuke glanced at the agent. _I need him gone before Naruto loses it and I see _that _side of him again._

"Er…" The agent said, watching Sasuke blankly.

"You. Hide. That's my ex, if he sees you here he will kill us both and ask questions later." Sasuke seethed, glaring at the agent. _Why'd you have to be here now of all times? _Sasuke was mad as hell at the turn of events.

"I... That would be inappro-." Sasuke had enough of the man talking. He grabbed him and shoved him into the nearby closet and clicked the door locked. "Just stay in there until my ex leaves, okay? We can do taxes after." Sasuke called through the door.

Sasuke heard Naruto coming down and Naruto sounded angry for real this time, unlike earlier.

"TEME!" Naruto called.

"DOBE!" Sasuke called back, feigning anger. He was too proud to get on his knees and beg for Naruto to take him back.

"Do you have someone else in here?" Naruto asked, angrily.

"No, of course not!" Sasuke responded defensively. "And what's it to you if…" Sasuke regretted that because possessive Naruto took over and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him into a kiss. Their tongues intertwined reflexively, and Naruto had one hand in Sasuke's hair, holding him roughly. A moment later Naruto broke their kiss, leaving Sasuke blushing and angry that it ended so soon. What was with Sasuke's anger today? It was probably because he didn't like being wrong to this extent and had to actually apologize to Naruto.

"Good, because you're mine." Naruto said possessively.

"Who… who agreed to that?" Sasuke asked, pushing Naruto away and regretting it even as he did so. He wanted nothing more than to hold his boyfriend and make everything better. But he wasn't going to admit to his feelings just like that.

"It's true, you're mine." Naruto said dangerously, crossing his arms.

"I don't recall agreeing to that!" Sasuke said angrily. "Also, what was up with your constant calls? I was busy!"

"Busy with what?"

"Stuff!"

"What kind of stuff?" Naruto inched closer to Sasuke who fell back, causing a vase to fall and break.

"Tax stuff."

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not!" Sasuke couldn't believe their childish conversation right now. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I didn't have anything to do with that picture."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I found out recently it was a fake picture." Sasuke admitted, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"And so you just continued your angry onslaught without apologizing to me?" Naruto was speaking in a whisper now, so close to Sasuke that he could touch him but not quite touching him.

"I… that is…" Sasuke couldn't think clearly anymore, his mind was hazing because of Naruto's possessiveness. Sasuke would never admitted it, but he loved Naruto's possessive nature on the times it actually showed up. It made Sasuke thank his lucky stars he was considered attractive by so many people, because it led to more incidents of Naruto switching to… dark Naruto or whatever it was that he turned into at times like this.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, finally touching his hand to Sasuke's chest and pushing him against the wall.

Sasuke moaned out from that alone, his head pushing back as euphoria took over. _Damn it, why am I losing my composure already? _But Sasuke's composure was long gone. His body was quivering under Naruto's sole touch, and he wanted more.

"I have never seen you want it so bad." Naruto said, sliding his hands beneath Sasuke's shirt, causing Sasuke to thrust towards the blonde in need. _Guess Itachi did his job well. _Naruto thought.

"Uhnghh." Sasuke could only make a sound until Naruto once again met their lips together, in a hot passionate kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto and dancing with their tongues.

_I better hurry and keep my end of the bargain before Itachi gets mad. _Naruto thought. Itachi made it clear in text messages he wanted to hear loud moaning from either of them within minutes, and Sasuke clearly wasn't going to take the lead. Tsundere.

Naruto began unbuttoning Sasuke's pants when Sasuke broke the kiss.

"N-no, Naruto!"

"Why? Don't you want it?" Naruto asked, smirking as he did so. He could see the lust in Sasuke's eyes.

"I…OH." Sasuke shook back, hitting the wall with a thud as Naruto's hand cupped Sasuke's erection through his underwear and gently pushed.

"No, I don't." Sasuke lied, his body betraying him.

"Oh so you don't want me to do this…?" Naruto asked, sliding down Sasuke and taking Sasuke's pants and underwear down with him in one swoop. Sasuke's erection was released from its prison and bobbed in front of Naruto tauntingly, bopping Naruto's nose. Naruto let out a "heh" at the reaction as Sasuke shivered from the touch.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, secretly reveling in every moment as Naruto's grip surrounded his cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

"What is it Sasuke? Do you want me to do something?" Naruto teased, pumping Sasuke's cock once and eliciting another moan.

"Y-yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" Naruto used his other hand to travel up Sasuke's thigh.

"Yes do something." Sasuke said, thrusting into Naruto's hand, watching the blonde below him.

That was good enough for Naruto – he knew he had to get a move on for Itachi's sake, otherwise he would've played a bit longer. Leaning in, Naruto licked the head of Sasuke's cock and Sasuke quivered.

"Urgh get a move on already!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and pushed forward, but Naruto didn't budge, he went about at his own torturous pace, lick Sasuke all over and using his spare hand to squeeze Sasuke's balls.

Sasuke moaned again, digging his fingers into Naruto's hair. Sasuke had gone a long time without sex – well a few days was a long time to him with Naruto's insane sex drive. That, and the fact that he had been distracted with desire and lust since he saw that picture in his room didn't help the cause.

Naruto seemed to understand as he opened his mouth and took in Sasuke's entire length, exploring it from the inside of his mouth with his tongue and drenching it with his own saliva. Sasuke's breathing came in pants as he took in the erotic sight of Naruto pleasing him, his fingers shaking as he did so.

Naruto quickened his pace, wanting Sasuke to moan loudly, bobbing his head back and forth and finally meeting Sasuke's gaze – that was too much. Seeing those azure blue eyes stare back at Sasuke was too much.

"Mm Naruto, not like that… You'll make me…" Sasuke moaned out, his body already beginning to shake with the impending orgasm.

Naruto took that as a sign to go deeper, and growl from deep within his throat to create a slight vibrating sensation. Naruto's spare hand went further back and his finger circled Sasuke's entrance once before Sasuke screamed "NARUTO~!", finishing loudly inside of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto greedily slurped up all of Sasuke's cum, and licked his lips as he watched Sasuke come down from his high.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted out, his world spinning.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, watching happily as his lover seemed glow from the aftereffects.

"Let's continue this upstairs…" Sasuke said, looking down towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled. Mission accomplished.

-.-.-

A/N: Thank you to XamutoforeverX for editing this! You're awesome :)


	3. Slave

Stuck in the Closet – Chapter 3: Slave

-.-.-

Rating: M, contains yaoi, lemons and BDSM

-.-.-

"So this is your room?" Kisame asked, looking around impressively. It was on the third floor with a nice view of the lake behind the house. The room itself was rather large and decorated in a Victorian style.

"Yes. Now let me down." Itachi maintained a cool appearance while trying to stay in control. In reality he quite enjoyed being held like this by Kisame and wanted nothing more than to stay in that position – but his pride wouldn't allow him to just accept it.

"Maybe… If you'd stop holding onto me so tightly." Kisame snickered as Itachi's cheeks turned a crimson red.

"Maybe if I wasn't so afraid of you dropping me I would."

"Please, have you seen my muscles?"

Itachi took this moment to observe Kisame's muscles. "Point taken."

Kisame took Itachi towards the window where they could see outside.

"Hey! Not there! What if someone sees us!"

"So?"

Itachi was flustered. "There are kids here, Kisame!"

That got Kisame's attention. "Ah, right. I'm sorry." Kisame backed away from the window and put Itachi on the bed. "I'll go close that window…"

"Good idea." Itachi, finally somewhat free, manage to wriggle himself upright. His hands were still bound behind his back. "Speaking of ideas…"

Kisame finished shutting the window and headed back, unbinding Itachi.

"What just like that?"

"Hmm…? What were you expecting?" Kisame asked.

"I was expecting you to give me a harder time with it." Itachi almost seemed disappointed at being unbound.

"You seem disappointed."

Itachi blushed and bit his lip to maintain control. This was harder than he thought – he had been planning this for far too long and it wasn't working out exactly as he imagined but it was everything he wanted…

"Well that is…"

"I have some questions before we continue."

Itachi gulped. "About what?"

"Why were you sitting naked in a closet?"

"I always read naked in closets."

"Really?"

"…Yes…"

"Liar."

Itachi attempted to look away but Kisame caught his chin and forced it back to himself. "You knew I was coming."

"Of course, you gave advanced notice, it is protocol with the IRS."

"And you knew I was attracted to you."

"We both spoke about this already." Itachi said calmly, his cold demeanor returning. "Speaking of which… This slave business…"

"Itachi you planned this, didn't you?" Kisame didn't even seem surprised.

"You can't prove that."

"Yes, well I happen to know you very well. You're a manipulative bastard."

"How do you find out?" Itachi was genuinely surprised.

"I've been obsessed with you for how many years now?" Kisame took a moment to wonder at how Itachi didn't even bother denying the fact that he was a manipulative bastard. _We may not have officially spoken in years but we still know each other so well we can just skip the formalities. I can't believe this is real._

"Okay, so I planned this, what's your point?"

"Well…" Kisame trailed off. "Have you been watching me?"

"…" Itachi stopped. "Maybe."

"So you have."

"So you didn't know." Itachi realized he just gave himself up. _Tsk. I'm losing my touch here._

"What else do you know about me, Itachi?" Kisame asked, grabbing Itachi and holding him closer. What Kisame really wanted to know and was getting at was whether Itachi had prepared enough for this meeting. How far had he planned? Knowing Itachi, he _should _have everything… Otherwise they'd have to head back to Kisame's place. Itachi wouldn't seduce him unless he knew already right? Or could it be Itachi wanted only vanilla sex? Kisame could deal with that. For Itachi he would do anything.

"You're an accountant… You live with your sister… You like football…" Itachi tried to come up with things, avoiding the topic he had the feeling Kisame was getting at.

"Itachi."

"Hn."

"Look at me."

Itachi looked at Kisame, his expression impassive.

"I'm asking how much you know about my… sexual history."

"Everything." Itachi dropped the act. He would do this. Why was he nervous?

"Knowing that you still seduced me."

"Yes."

"Did you prepare everything?"

"Closet." Itachi glanced towards it, then back at Kisame.

Kisame grinned.

"Now we can go back to that slave thing."

"I consent." Itachi scooted closer to Kisame. "I already know what you want, I want it too. We don't have to say it out." Itachi leaned forward for a kiss, which Kisame eagerly accepted, meeting his rough lips to Itachi's soft ones. Their tongues met desperately touching the other, while Kisame's hands were in Itachi's hair, gently holding on. Kisame could smell Itachi's vanilla scent again and was intoxicated. _I'll never be able to drink a vanilla latte again without getting a boner._

Kisame broke the kiss a moment later, a small trail of saliva was between their mouths, connecting them.

"Stay." Kisame ordered possessively, his calloused fingers running down Itachi's cheek before dropping to the bed. Itachi whimpered at the tone of voice and sat still while Kisame got up to examine the closet.

Kisame nearly whistled. The closet contained _everything_ he would have wanted and then some. It was at that moment that it finally dawned on Kisame just how serious Itachi was, just how much Itachi wanted him. Currents rushed through Kisame's body and he shook, inhaling and holding his breath as his erection stood strong, precum leaking. _He wants me bad._

"I'm impressed Itachi… You really were serious." Kisame looked over everything. There was something for every kink – no, more specifically, every one of Kisame's kinks. Multiple floggers, vibrators, butt plugs, ropes, whips, collars, cuffs, gags, candles and other sex toys. Itachi didn't take any chances.

"I'm always serious." Itachi said hoarsely. It was that moment that Kisame turned around and realized that Itachi was just as aroused as he was – his hair was over his face, drenched in the sweat of their foreplay earlier. His eyes were dilated and observing Kisame lustily, his cheeks were slightly red and his mouth just slightly open because his breathing was ragged. His hand was between his legs desperately trying to contain himself.

_Damn. _Kisame's cock twitched and he felt another current of lust flow through him. He needed to take this further.

"Pick a safe word, Itachi." _I wonder how much experience he has with this? He clearly knew exactly what I wanted though…_

"Clouds." It was clear he had thought this through and had it picked out ahead of time. A safe word would be necessary in case Kisame went too far and Itachi wanted to stop.

Kisame wanted to go slowly – it was his first time doing it with Itachi. They hadn't talked ahead of time about what was and wasn't okay. Yet, one glance at the closet Itachi had prepared suggested that Itachi knew exactly what he was getting into.

"Stand up with your hands behind you."

"Yes master." Itachi scrambled to get up, standing up straight with an almost determined look on his face and his hands behind his back.

_He's ridiculously cute like that… He's doing it all for me… _That thought turned Kisame on in ways he didn't know were possible. _For me._ _There is a god after all. There must be for my every dream to be coming true like this…_

Kisame circled Itachi a moment, noticing Itachi's nervousness at this gesture. _He's nervous… Why? Is he worried I'll hurt him? Or is he worried because he thinks I'm judging him? Or something else?_

Kisame appeared in front of Itachi again, his face dangerously close to Itachi's, their dark eyes meeting one another. Kisame lifted one hand and let its fingertips slide down Itachi's chest once. In response, Itachi's eyes closed and he shuddered, biting his lip to suppress a moan.

_He's so riled up even though he just came a while ago… I can have fun with this… But I should make sure he's not afraid first. He says he wants to do anything… But I have to be sure. I can be gentler just this once._

Kisame leaned in to kiss Itachi, not letting any other contact come between but the joining of their lips once more. Itachi moaned into Kisame's mouth the moment their tongue's met, making it impossible for Kisame to keep that lack of contact. He broke the kiss just to maintain his own control, but growled as soon as he saw Itachi's needy eyes. Normally, Kisame would not kiss during these power-play sessions. But for Itachi, just this once, he could make that exception.

_Control. Control. _Kisame urged himself to not lose it. This was as excruciating for him as it was for Itachi, prolonging the foreplay before that eventual blissful release.

Kisame took a step back and walked behind Itachi, noticing the crow's intake of breath. He was tense.

"Breathe, Itachi." Itachi relaxed, taking a deep breath.

Kisame started with the hair. He brought it together into his hand and pushed it all to one side of Itachi's shoulder, so that his back was bare. Next, both of his hands were on Itachi's shoulders, gently squeezing. Itachi closed his eyes, tense again.

"Breathe." Itachi relaxed again.

Kisame let his hands wander just a little further down, so that Itachi's neck was bare. Reaching forward he kissed the crevice between Itachi's neck and shoulder, noticing that Itachi tensed around him again.

_This will take a while. _Kisame broke away from Itachi's body reluctantly and walked towards the closet, not even glancing back at Itachi.

"Go stand against the wall, keep your hands behind your back."

Kisame heard some shuffling as he picked some things out of the closet.

When he turned around, Itachi was watching him, his back to the wall and his arms behind his back. Kisame approached the crow, holding hand cuffs and a cock ring.

"Turn around."

Itachi did so obediently. Kisame handcuffed Itachi's hands – the cuffs were lined with a soft velvety texture inside. Nice touch. It was clearly made for this type of play, unlike the ones Kisame had at home.

"Turn."

Once Itachi had turned once more, Kisame bent down slowly until he was level with Itachi's cock, noticing with satisfaction the dripping precum and Itachi's trembling legs. Kisame pulled out the cock ring and circled it around Itachi's cock, snapping it shut at the base. Now Itachi wouldn't be able to cum until Kisame let him. Perfect.

Kisame rose again and smirked, watching Itachi's knowing, lust-filled expression. He had been waiting for a while now, he was already close – this was probably torture for him.

"Don't make a sound. Don't speak unless spoken to." Kisame murmured, knowing full well that Itachi heard him despite the soft voice.

Kisame's hand rose to Itachi's face once more, caressing his cheek. In that moment, Kisame simply admired the perfect curvature of Itachi's face, the almond shape, the wonderful midnight black eyes, the pale creamy skin, even the bags around his eyes were beautiful. The way his lips quivered ever so slightly at Kisame's every touch, the way his breath hitched with every one of Kisame's movements and the clear inner power struggle he was having to obey caused a slight leakage from Kisame's cock – he couldn't hold in the pressure, the electrical currents rushing through him.

No one else could make him do this. No one but Itachi. Kisame sighed, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, they couldn't do any long, drawn out play today. _Just a little more though._

Kisame let his fingers glide down Itachi's perfect, soft skin, past his neck and down his chest until they found his nipple. Kisame circled it at first with his forefinger and watched Itachi bite his lip to avoid making a sound. A moment later, Kisame pressed gently against the nipple and Itachi closed his eyes, his breath hitching. Kisame pinched, and Itachi ground his teeth together, his body shuddering.

_So sensitive…_

Kisame took hold of Itachi's other nipple and drove the crow over the edge – he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and immediately licked his lips, rubbing the red over them and bringing about a wonderful red hue to his lips.

_I can't wait another second. _It took an immense amount of control not to moan just seeing Itachi's lips like that.

"Turn. Spread your legs far, and bend down as far as you are able to go."

Itachi followed directions, spreading his legs a reasonable distance and bending down to almost a ninety degree angle. While Itachi was doing that, Kisame was in the closet, getting lube. When he turned around he nearly came on the spot – the sight of Itachi bent over, ass in full view… Kisame memorized every detail in case this event never happened again. Was he allowed to be so happy? Was he allowed to get everything he had ever wanted for over half his life?

Kisame strolled forward, tossing the cap of the lubricant off and lubing his fingers. All he wanted was to bury his cock inside of Itachi and fuck him senseless, but he just couldn't. He had to be gentle – this was Itachi. His Itachi. Just the thought of Itachi being his caused Kisame's fingers to tremble, his possessiveness and dominance glinting in his eyes. Too bad Itachi never saw it – he was bent over.

Kisame started by using his left hand which wasn't lubricated – he massaged the perfect round, porcelain globes that he had spent so many years dreaming of. _So much better than any dream. _

Kisame lifted his right hand, first two fingers pointed upwards so the lube wouldn't interfere, and spread Itachi's cheeks. Kisame shook as he took a look at Itachi's glorious hole, so ready to be fucked. Leaning forward, he licked around the edge and felt Itachi shake with equal anticipation. Kisame continued licking for a moment, then plunged his tongue inside.

The shaking was enough for Kisame to stop – he knew Itachi needed to be fucked now, he wouldn't last otherwise. It wasn't good to take things too far.

Kisame inserted one finger gently, Itachi's ass clamped around him, squeezing the single finger for all it was worth. "You're so tight, Itachi. Damn." Kisame took a moment thrusting his finger in and out slowly, letting it stretch Itachi's hole and adding lubricant when necessary. Soon he was using two fingers and could hear Itachi's heavy breathing and struggle to maintain himself so he wouldn't make a sound. Kisame couldn't help but touch his own cock – pumping it once as he inserted a third finger and really began stretching Itachi.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless." Kisame said, withdrawing his fingers and lubricating his cock for extra measure – he was on the large side and did not want to hurt Itachi. _His _Itachi.

Kisame poked the head of his cock against Itachi's eagerly awaiting hole and grabbed onto Itachi's bound hands with one hand, the other holding onto Itachi from the curve where his leg met his stomach, bending forwards. A moment later Kisame slowly plunged into Itachi and both moaned out loudly.

Kisame wanted to begin fucking in earnest – oh how he wanted it. But Itachi made a sound.

"Itachi… You disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me." Itachi whined, his voice needy. Kisame wanted to give in to the wonderful, velvety voice. To do it's every bidding.

It was true though – Kisame couldn't control himself much longer. He had to give Itachi some lenience.

"This will be your punishment. With his cock still inside Itachi's ass, Kisame raised his hand behind him and slammed it down a moment later against Itachi's ass, spanking him roughly.

"Ahhh!" Itachi yelped, his body shuddering as a jolt of mild pain and intense pleasure coursed through him.

"Oh now Itachi, it's almost like you want to be punished." Kisame teased. In reality, he was equally frustrated. Fuck the rules! He just wanted to fuck Itachi.

"I'm so sorry, Master. I was wrong. I'm a bad slave." Itachi acknowledged needily. "Please, please give me more of your cock. Don't deprive me… Please." Itachi was begging. Kisame's eyes rolled back a moment as he felt pure ecstacy.

Nontheless, Kisame removed his cock from Itachi's ass and went back to the closet.

"No, you must be punished slave. There are consequences to our actions."

_I'll do this quick so I can get to it…_

Kisame picked up a short, black riding crop made of leather and headed back to Itachi.

"Five lashes. Don't make a sound."

Itachi said nothing.

Kisame smiled. He was getting it. Kisame used one hand to hold Itachi in place, and a moment later, Kisame used the riding crop to spank Itachi, who didn't make a sound, suppressing it through clenched teeth, but fought against his hand restraints. The spank caused Itachi to move forward into Kisame's arm, involuntarily. A second lash and Itachi still refused to make a sound but he _breathed _a deep, satisfied moan. A third and Itachi's hands were red from fighting the restraints, his body clenching tight. A fourth and Itachi's saliva drooled down, but he refused to make a sound, his breathing heavily becoming his moans. A fifth and Itachi sighed in relief, his hands in fists. Kisame let the riding crop fall to the ground and both of his hands were massaging Itachi's slightly red cheeks. Itachi was having a little difficulty standing now, and was getting dizzy from the need to release.

"Let's try one more time." Kisame said as he spread Itachi's cheeks, his cock entering the tight cavern once more. This time, Kisame shuddered as he entered, the walls around Itachi's ass clenching even tighter around him than before, likely due to the spanking.

Kisame began fucking Itachi in earnest, pounding into him with a speed like that of a wild animal's. His release came quickly – it had to, their foreplay had been stretched far too long, Kisame's limits reached. When he came in quick spurts, filling Itachi's awaiting asshole, he clutched Itachi from behind hugging him almost. His seed dripped out even with his pulsating cock still inside.

Kisame reached from behind Itachi to let Itachi's cock free from the cock ring and Itachi immediately moaned out loud, his cum spurting out and his body shaking underneath Kisame's. He was completely spent, and almost fell over as his cum dripped to the floor. Kisame reluctantly left Itachi's ass and picked him up, taking his exhausted form to the bed, and letting his hands loose.

"Kisame…"

"Hmm?"

"That was so good." Itachi held on tightly to Kisame, as if afraid he would disappear.

Kisame growled in approval, holding onto Itachi with equal fervor..

-.-.-

Itachi was completely conscious about fifteen minutes later, having rested after using up all his energy.

"We should get cleaned up." Kisame whispered as soon as he noticed Itachi was awake. His fingers were running through Itachi's messy hair.

"Y-yeah."

"How did you know what I was into?"

"Guesses."

"Were you stalking me?"

Itachi grunted, annoyed that someone could figure him out this much and refusing to acknowledge an answer.

"It's cute. Only because it's you." The thought of anyone else doing that horrified Kisame – but Itachi doing it was adorable. Honestly, how long and just how far did Itachi research Kisame to figure out his every desire? Every tool in that closet was one Kisame had used before, and more specifically liked it. Any tool he used but didn't like was absent. This would have been incredibly creepy if not for the fact that Kisame was in way too deep whenever Itachi was concerned.

"I'm not cute." Itachi buried himself in Kisame's chest.

Kisame held onto Itachi's head, contentedly. This was exactly what he wanted, his only regret being that he didn't get it sooner. Perfect.

-.-.-

A/N: This is my first time writing BDSM, how did I do? I am incredibly nervous about posting this chapter.

Thanks to XamutoforeverX for editing this~


End file.
